1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lottery games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lottery number selection device wherein an individual may randomly utilize a game board to select a series of single and two digit numbers of a group utilized in lottery games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wide spread implementation of lottery games by various jurdisdictions is well established. While various games of chance utilizing spherical balls deposited within projections and the like is well known in the prior art, there has heretofore been unavailable a game for assisting in the random selection of a series of digits, as typically utilized in various jurisdictional States. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,237,949 to Chamberlin sets forth a game of chance wherein a housing includes a plurality of shallow pockets on a planar panel with a spring underlying said panel and a casing with a button to push the panel against the spring to reposition the balls and provide a random positioning of the balls within the associated sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,872 to Dodson sets forth a transparent sphere with rotating balls positionable therewithin wherein the balls may be manually repositioned within the sphere utilizing a projecting handle therefrom with a passageway directed from the sphere to the handle to enable a one-way passage of the ball therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,211 to Hartley sets forth an elongate box configuration with transparent top including a planar portion and a second portion including a plurality of recesses for securement of spherical balls therewithin that upon tilting of the housing, the spherical balls are positioned in a random manner within the recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,728 to Korzenietz sets forth a device for random number selector wherein a shaft is secured to a rotatable wheel provided with recesses at its periphery thereof whereupon rotation of the wheel, a spherical ball from an overlying magazine to be deposited within the aforenoted recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,775 to Chaput sets forth another random number selector utilizing a plurality of spheres of contrasting colors wherein upon depositing of the balls from a first portion of a magazine into a second portion, balls of a predetermined coloration will be in overlying position to a random number of digits to provide a random digit selection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,671 to Kostow sets forth a device for random number selection in a lottery game wherein a cube contains a group of balls corresponding in number to a number of lottery card grid numbers to be selected wherein the cube utilizing six faces provides a random selection of numbers by a shaking of the cube containing the number of the balls therewithin and by selecting one of the six faces of the cube to effect positioning of the sphere within random spaces within that face of the cube.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is continuing need for a new and improved lottery number selection device which addresses both the problem of convenience and ease of use, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.